


swallow me

by fawnmon (hartbeat)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Cardiophilia, Digimon/Human Relationships, Fantasizing, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jogress Evolution | DNA Digivolution, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Pining, with a little assistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/pseuds/fawnmon
Summary: daisuke and v-mon try to figure out their complicated feelings about jogress together.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya & Veemon, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Veemon, V-mon | Veemon/Wormmon (Digimon)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	swallow me

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally got myself into this fucked up polycule of daisuke/v-mon/ken/wormmon. here’s a look at the daisuke/v-mon part of it. this may not be for everyone, please mind the tags lmao

it’s the night after his first jogress, and daisuke can’t sleep. chicomon dozed off hours ago, but daisuke is kept awake by the echo of ken’s heartbeat drumming in his ears. he still can’t process what happened. he doesn’t know if he ever will. one moment, he and ken were hardly more than strangers. the next, their thoughts and feelings were flowing through one another and daisuke could barely tell whose were whose. and their digimon — well, their digimon had taken it one step further and physically merged bodies before their eyes.

he wonders what that must have been like, for the digimon. at first he felt as if he had merged with ken too, but when he looked to his side he could still see him there, separate and whole without him. but daisuke doesn’t feel whole. not anymore, not without ken’s heart beating beside his.

he turns his head to watch as chicomon’s form shimmers and changes in his sleep, his ears splitting in two as a small round body grows out of his head. all he needed to get back to normal was some rest, which daisuke is getting _none of._

with a frustrated sigh, daisuke rolls onto his belly and buries his face in his pillow, one hand crushed between his ribs and the mattress. his chest feels strangely empty, strangely _light_ without the weight of another heart inside it. if ken were here, would he be able to fill it? would daisuke be brave enough to reach out and feel his heartbeat, to rock himself onto his tip-toes and press his own up to meet it? a peculiar heat grows deep in his core as he flattens himself into the mattress. his blood is coursing, tingling beneath his skin. his pulse beats in his stomach as hard as his chest.

beside him, chibimon stirs. daisuke hears the sheets rustle as the little digimon crawls closer to him.

“daisuke? what’s wrong?”

he must be able to sense that something is off. daisuke doesn’t respond, focused on his thudding pulse as that unbearable heat spreads all throughout his body.

ever persistent, chibimon shakes his shoulder. “daisuke, talk to me.”

finally, he groans into his pillow. “i just can’t stop thinking about it.”

“me neither.”

daisuke rolls over onto his back and turns his head to look at chibimon. he looks concerned, but daisuke also spies a spread of blush across his cheeks in the half-light. maybe he’s not quite back to normal, either. daisuke idly taps a finger on his chest. “...how did it feel for you?”

chibimon takes a moment to ponder this, then murmurs:

“like there were no boundaries.”

daisuke swallows. the little digimon tilts his head, touching a paw to his chin as he struggles to put his feelings to words.

“even between us as partners, there’s a separate you and me. but not with stingmon.”

“so you really did become one,” daisuke whispers in awe. the digimon nods.

“is that what you want, too?” chibimon implores his partner as he steps toward him. “to become one?”

daisuke shudders at the words, dragging the back of his hand over his feverish forehead.

“one with _ken.”_

“chibimon...” daisuke moans, covering his flushed face with both palms. chibimon inches closer, climbing onto his chest and placing his little paws on daisuke’s hands.

“i understand, daisuke. i want to do it again too. i want to share it with you —“

throwing his hands off his face, daisuke grabs chibimon’s instead and shuts him up by smashing his lips against his tiny muzzle. chibimon squeaks in surprise, but immediately yields to the kiss, nibbling at daisuke’s bottom lip and rocking his body against his chin. when they break apart, chibimon looks just as flustered as daisuke feels.

“daisuke...” he breathes.

“is this okay?” daisuke asks hesitantly.

chibimon nods, nuzzling against his cheek. daisuke kisses his face a few more times, savoring the warmth on his lips and drawing comfort from their closeness. he then moves to grasp chibimon beneath the arms, wrapping his hands all the way around his small body. his thumbs dig into his chest to find the heartbeat inside and he takes a sharp breath.

it’s not like his. not in the way that ken’s was, matching his own as if they were twins. chibimon’s is faster, fluttering like an infant’s. but it makes his body pulse and throb like the second heart he craves, so daisuke rolls onto his side and squeezes his digimon tight to his chest, desperate to reforge that intangible connection he’d felt between them all.

shuddering against him, chibimon begins to swell and grow in his arms. v-mon’s longer body molds itself to daisuke’s torso and newly-formed fingers grasp at his face, his hair. daisuke opens dazed eyes to find himself nose-to-snout with his evolved partner.

“tell me how it felt for you,” v-mon urges, thumbs pressing at his flushed cheeks. daisuke screws his eyes shut again.

“i could feel his heart,” he grits out, squeezing v-mon’s smaller ribcage against his own. their erratic heartbeats still fail to match up, but the feeling of them so near to each other scratches some itch under his skin.

“he was _inside me.”_

v-mon pulls him in for another kiss, panting shallow and uneven against his lips from having his lungs constricted in his desperate grasp. his larger mouth is easier to maneuver, but no less mismatched. his thick tongue presses past daisuke’s lips and fills his mouth, causing daisuke to choke a little and push back against it with his own as it laps at his palate. daisuke feels some of his frustration seeping out of him in the transfer of saliva. is this what he wants with ken? to take him into his mouth in lieu of actually merging like the digimon? the thought makes the heat in his body flare wildly and he gnaws at v-mon’s tongue, making him whimper. he kisses him until the digimon can no longer breathe at all and breaks away with a wet gasp.

daisuke loosens his grip on v-mon’s body, only for v-mon to slide lower, wrapping a leg around daisuke’s waist and kissing at the pulse in his throat.

“i wish you could feel it like i did,” veemon whispers between pecks of lips. “our bodies combining —“

daisuke wraps an arm around v-mon’s rump as his hips instinctively buck up toward it, groaning behind gritted teeth. fumbling at his chest, v-mon begins to tear open the buttons of his pajama shirt to reach the skin underneath, pressing more kisses down the line of his sternum. he pauses to nuzzle his nose against daisuke’s heart, spike grazing the skin.

“sharing a single heart.”

a shudder runs down daisuke’s spine. he decides this is exactly where he wants v-mon, mouth to his aching chest, and wraps an arm around the back of his head to keep him there, still using the other to cradle his smaller body close. their hips don’t exactly align, but he’s able to crush their stomachs together for some friction. whining like a puppy, v-mon scrabbles at his chest with his claws as if trying to crawl inside, leaving red scratches on olive skin. once again daisuke finds his hips involuntarily bucking, and he buries his burning face sideways into his pillow with a whine of his own.

daisuke is vaguely aware that there’s no way for either of them to get the relief they so crave. v-mon isn’t ken. daisuke isn’t stingmon. no matter how hard they smash their bodies together, they’ll always remain separate. the hollow in daisuke’s chest cannot be filled by his own partner, only by the new pair of partners they acquired through jogress. but that doesn’t stop him from trying, gripping the back of v-mon’s head as the digimon grazes tongue and teeth over his skin.

“i want it,” daisuke whines. “i want —“

he’s cut off by his own sharp yelp as v-mon bites into the meat of his chest, narrowly missing his left nipple. his hand flies up to cover his own mouth and tears spring to his eyes, but the pain is nothing compared to the blissful delusion that his heart could be devoured as easily as xv-mon had absorbed stingmon. now he understands. he doesn’t just want to feel ken’s heartbeat again, or even kiss him. he wants to be inside _ken_ the same way ken was inside him. he wants ken to _swallow him._ in the overwhelming presence of this desire, he can’t ignore his own arousal any longer. he flips his dazed partner onto his back and curls around him, hugging his head to his stinging chest and burying his face between his ears. he begins to thrust his pelvis clumsily into the mattress underneath him as v-mon’s legs curl over his hips, keeping their bodies glued together while daisuke builds toward a frantic release. he’s going to make a mess of the bed, or at the very least his pajamas. this has never happened outside of dreams before, but with the way he and v-mon are so swept up in their fantasies, this may as well be one.

he stutters to a halt when his knees finally give out and collapses his full weight upon v-mon, still throbbing and shivering all over. v-mon unhooks a leg from daisuke’s hip and slides it between his thighs instead, rubbing gently to soothe him. his claws clutch at his back.

“daisuke,” he croaks feebly against his chest.

it must be hard for him to breathe, smothered the way he is beneath his delirious partner. daisuke has no words to offer in response, just shuddery panting and rapid blinking over blown-out pupils. he presses a few more sloppy kisses to the top of v-mon’s head, then falls sideways so he’s no longer suffocating him. v-mon takes a grateful gasp of air, but stays close, allowing daisuke to hook a leg around him and keep his knee in place at his crotch. he finds the teethmarks he’d left on daisuke’s chest and begins to lick at the few that had punctured through the skin, cleaning them of blood and sweat and the wet condensation of his own warm breath. at the gentle attention, the heartbeat underneath begins to slow, and daisuke can feel v-mon’s follow suit where it pounds against his stomach. even so, v-mon’s is still faster, a reminder that he isn’t the one daisuke is truly lusting for. but until he’s figured out exactly what he’s feeling for ken, he’s all he’s got. not that he’s a poor substitute at all, he muses fondly to himself, as veemon slides his arms into daisuke’s half-unbuttoned shirt and around his back to hug him against the skin.

“do you think we’ll do it again?” v-mon whispers, nuzzling his cheek into his chest and pressing an ear against his calming heart.

“that, or _this?”_

 _that,_ of course, meaning jogress.

 _“that,”_ v-mon confirms, “but also this.”

“well, until we can do more of _that_ we’ll probably be doing more of _this.”_

v-mon chuckles. “it wasn’t the same, but it helped.”

“you didn’t mind me almost crushing you?” daisuke asks sheepishly.

“no,” v-mon murmurs, then adds shyly, “i wanted to be… _consumed.”_

daisuke’s memory flashes back to v-mon’s fangs around his heart and his face flushes anew. “...me too.”

“we’ll figure it out…” v-mon mumbles, voice trailing off as he starts to drift back to sleep, tucked comfortably against daisuke’s bare chest.

“yeah,” daisuke mumbles back, cuddling his partner close and pressing another kiss to his forehead. “we’ll figure it out together.”

and in the meantime, they’ll be there to fill each other’s voids.


End file.
